<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by Elemental_Powers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519453">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_Powers/pseuds/Elemental_Powers'>Elemental_Powers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst/Comfort, Biting, Cock Slut, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, degrading, hickey, teacher/student relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_Powers/pseuds/Elemental_Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When watching a mandatory autopsy video in her forensics class, the reader suffers a panic attack and her teacher, Mr. Freeman, needs to help her calm down; in the process discovering her long repressed feelings for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for fun, any characters that bare resemblance to real world people is coincidence. This is not a true story. </p><p>This is my first work, please be kind and I will accept constructive criticism.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You've never been good with gore. You couldn't even watch those vet shows your mom loves because of the surgery scenes, even though those are censored. But this, this was beyond anything you've ever seen before. </p>
<p>You couldn't take it. Your body was way too hot all over and you could tell it wouldn't be long before you threw up. </p>
<p>You knew this would happen. You even tried to explain it to your forensics teacher, Mr. Freeman, after the announcement. There was no way you could possibly watch an autopsy without throwing up. He had looked at you skeptically, turning back to his computer, saying, "Oh, you'll be fine. It's not as bad as you think it'll be." </p>
<p>Frowning, you had walked out of the room. In that moment, you could kind of understand why he wasn't really popular among his students. He was one of those guys you either loved or you hated. However, being on his good side, as well as one of his favorite students, you were one of the few who did like him. Most of the time. In fact, he was your favorite teacher, for more than one reason.</p>
<p>He was a good teacher, thorough, who taught his subject in a way that you could easily understand. That and he didn't take crap from the lazy and annoying students who only wanted to be on their phones or talk the whole time. The other reason was...well he was attractive. He was maybe in his late 20s - early 30s with dark hair, not quite black but close, bright blue/grey eyes and a strong jawline covered in just enough hair to barely be considered a beard/mustache combo. You wondered if it was soft or if it was prickly. You longed to find out. He was a bit short but that didn't bother you. It was kind of funny and cute how he could blend in to a group of students, especially if he was surrounded by kids who were over 6 feet. He was taller than you, since you had inherited your mothers height and were only 5'3" but he couldn't be too much taller, probably 5'5" or 5'6" but you didn't know for sure. You found you didn't really care. </p>
<p>As you watched the video of a group of medical students cut open the body of a 60 year old man, you weren't thinking about how you felt about your teacher. All you could focus on was trying not to throw up. You could feel your body shaking uncontrollably, which made you realize that not only were you sick to your stomach, you were having a panic attack. Your hands shook as you clamped them over your mouth as they began removing organ after organ from the man's chest cavity. </p>
<p>You couldn't take it anymore and had to look away. You squeezed your eyes shut and wished that this was over or you could leave. Go back to second period and work on your painting for art class, instead of needing to leave your favorite class for this horrifying livestream. </p>
<p>You were lost in your own panicking head when you felt a hand placed on your shoulder. You jumped, head jerking up to see who it was. You hadn't even realized you had begun to cry until you noticed the drops of water on your glasses and the wet tracks running down your face. </p>
<p>"Are you oka-" Mr. Freeman stopped when he saw your face. You were sure you looked just awful, all wild eyes and tear tracks. He seemed to pause and think for a moment before finally saying, "Alright, why don't you step outside. I'll be out in a minute with crackers and water." </p>
<p>You didn't need to be told twice. You bolted up and out the door, taking caution that you didn't make too much of a disruption. You stoped right outside the door, in the empty hallway. The old part of the school was mostly abandoned for the new bits, but the principal had made sure the screening of the autopsy happened away from most of the rest of the school. He said the choice was made to keep other students walking by from looking in and seeing the video, making them go through what you were currently experiencing. Ergo, old hallway with one camera at the end which didn't even work. It was actually usually a hotspot for kids who wanted to vape during the school day but today, with three classes (meaning three teachers) in the old LGI room, no one wanted to risk it. </p>
<p>You paused, taking some deep breaths to calm your racing heart and mind, not that it helped. You buried your face in your hands, wiping away some fresh tears with your still shaking hands. At least your body was beginning to cool down slightly. </p>
<p>A few moments later you heard the door open again. You didn't move or raise your head out of your hands until Mr. Freeman spoke. "Here, eat."</p>
<p>You finally raised your head, giving him a chance to press a package of saltine crackers into your trembling hands. You slowly ripped open the corner of package and nibbled on one of the crackers. It wasn't much but it was helping sooth your stomach, which was good. It was nice to actually eat something since you hadn't bothered to eat breakfast this morning. When one of the crackers was finished, you took the small water bottle he offered you and had a few sips. Your stomach was settling but your nerves weren't. </p>
<p>After a minute of silence, you finished the second cracker and drank the rest of the water out of the bottle. Now that you were done, Mr. Freeman noticed your still shaking body. "How're you feeling?" He asked you sympathetically. </p>
<p>"My stomach is better." You said, your voice weak and wobbling. </p>
<p>"Why are you shaking?" He questioned, lightly putting his hand on your shoulder in an attempt to comfort you. You turned your head away in shame.</p>
<p>"I-i think I had a panic attack..." You explained, fixing your gaze on the wall at the end of the hallway, ashamed of your weakness. </p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay. It's okay you couldn't stay to watch the rest of it." His voice sounded like he was trying to calm down a frightened animal, which you supposed you are. You nodded to show you understood him, not trusting your voice at the moment. </p>
<p>"How can I help? What helps you calm down when this happens?" He asked and you felt his thumb rub back and forth on your shoulder. Your cheeks warmed up slightly, but you were too preoccupied with calming yourself down to really care about the touch. </p>
<p>"I-I-I usually hug someone or something. It helps me a-a-an-an-anchor so that I can-can-can-can settle down." You flinched as your stutter kicked in. Your stutter only shows up when you're having or recovering from a panic attack, which makes it a super self-conscious thing for you when it happens. It makes you feel vulnerable and weak. </p>
<p>There were a few beats of silence and you felt your cheeks get hotter, realizing the implication of what you said. He knew there wasn't anyone in the class you really knew. "Do," he paused, "do you want me to go find you a friend in there?" He asked after the silence got to be too much. You thought about the people in the room. You didn't know many of them and those you did know you wouldn't consider close enough to you for you to feel comfortable letting them see you like this. You felt another shudder rack through your body. </p>
<p>"I don't have any friends in there. I'll be okay. Just...give me a moment." You wrapped your arms around yourself, trying your best to stop shaking. It was over, you weren't watching anything anymore, it was all better now. Right? Except it wasn't and you couldn't anchor and calm down properly and your shaking wasn't getting better. Actually, if anything it was getting worse. </p>
<p>Your head was running wild and you couldn't stop it. However, a few moments later two arms wrapped around you, pulling you close, which forced your head to snap out of it. Startled, you let go of your torso and let your arms fall to your sides. Mr. Freeman used the new opportunity to wrap his arms around you properly, using one of his hands to lower your head down onto his shoulder. </p>
<p>You were confused and more than a little startled, but your head was beginning to slow down. It was working. This was your chance to calm down, so you decided you wouldn't focus on who it was who was holding you. You pressed your face down into his shoulder and wrapped your arms around him tightly in return. As you shakily breathed in his scent you felt your brain and body calming down slowly. Your shaking was beginning to slow along with your heartbeat. You took a deep breath in and let it out shakily. You breathed in again, noting how good the scent of Mr. Freeman's cologne was. Musky but sweet. You felt the last few tremors softly shake your body as you kept up your steady, slow breathing.</p>
<p>In and out. In and out. In and out. This was...nice. </p>
<p>You didn't know how much time had passed but slowly and surely your panic attack subsided; you began to feel calm again. Without thinking about it, you turned your head to the side and burried your face in the crook of Mr. Freeman's neck. His scent was stronger here. Ever so slightly you became aware of one of his hands slowly moving up and down your back, soothing you further. You sighed contentedly and nuzzled his neck. You felt his hand stutter in its rhythm and for a split second you wondered if you were overstepping his boundaries. You felt him take a deep breath, your bodies were so close his chest pressed into yours. His hand picked back up, a bit more pressure this time. </p>
<p>Now that your head was calm, you began thinking about the position you were in. You would never get another chance to be close to Mr. Freeman in this way. He clearly cared enough about you to help comfort and calm you, so you rationed he had to care for you a little more than his average student. With this revelation, you decided to throw caution to the wind and make your move. You slowly lifted your head and ran your nose along the vein on the side of his neck. You tilted your head and let your lips barely graze his neck. He froze the moment your lips connected with his neck, so you froze as well, waiting for his reaction, holding your breath. </p>
<p>After a second that felt more like a year, Mr. Freeman's hand pressed more firmly against the small of your back and you heard him shakily inhale. "Please tell me...am I misinterpreting what's happening here?" You heard him question, his voice barely above a whisper. You breathed in a soft sigh of relief and pressed your lips against the side of his neck again. You felt it flex as he swallowed thickly. In response to his nerves, you kissed his neck more firmly. "No. You're reading the situation perfectly." You muttered against the tender skin of his neck. You felt his rough exhale move your hair. </p>
<p>You continued your exploration of his neck and eventually made it up to his jawline. His stubble was a curious mix of soft and slightly prickly, so you concentrated there for a moment. As you nuzzled and kissed along his jawline, You heard his stuttering breath and suddenly his hands moved to your hips and lightly pushed. </p>
<p>"Hey, not here. Not now." He whispered, his voice rougher and deeper than normal. You whined in protest but moved down and rested your forehead against his shoulder, putting some distance between your bodies.</p>
<p>"Later. After school. See if you can stay?" Your head felt light at his offer and you felt a small smile spread across your face.  </p>
<p>You kept your head down, your heart skipping a beat and you nodded. "I'll check," you whispered back, "I'll let you know 4th period if I can." </p>
<p>"Good." He leaned back and put distance between the two of you. You knew your face was red, but when you risked a glance up you saw his was too. "Here, I'll let you go a little early. The bell is about to ring. I'll go in and get your stuff for you. Wait here." He ran a hand down his face and when he came up the other side, he was composed, looking like nothing had happened. </p>
<p>You nodded and leaned back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling, mind racing with everything that just happened. You heard the door open and close and you giggled uncontrollably, hiding your blushing face in your hands. The memory of why you had even needed to come out here in the first place seemed distant and unimportant, your head light and airy. You felt like you were on top of the world. </p>
<p>A few moments passed and the door opened and closed again. You looked over to see Mr. Freeman holding your backpack and jacket out. He passed them to you with a small smile and laughed as you took them. "What do you have in that thing, bricks?" </p>
<p>You giggled and looked down, slinging your jacket over your shoulder. "Yeah, well I have to carry my textbook around today. Open book test next period." You told him, smiling. </p>
<p>"Well, good luck with that test. I'll see you in a couple class periods." He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll see you then. Oh, and thank you for helping me calm down." You looked up at him, feeling your cheeks heat up again with the memory.</p>
<p>A smile pulled at the edges of his lips and his face softened, cheeks ever so slightly turning pink. "No problem, Y/N. Now, go so you can beat some of the foot traffic."</p>
<p>"Of course. Thank you so much." You turned and began making your way to your next class, slightly giddy. It was hard to believe what had just happened. Despite that, you felt calm and collected. If it weren't for the redness rimming your eyes, no one would even be able to tell you had just had a breakdown. </p>
<p>You took your time going through your test, throwing all your focus into the questions on the page and devoting your mind fully to the test. It was almost relaxing in a way. You finished and turned in your test a little early, in your spare time thinking about your next period, forensics. The other day, Mr. Freeman had said that since you would have already done something forensics related that day, he was giving your class a study period. You weren't sure what you were going to do since you didn't have any homework so far, but you had brought your DS as a backup plan. </p>
<p>The bell rang and you decided that today you would take your time going to your class. It wasn't very far away but you suddenly felt nervous about seeing your teacher again. What if he had changed his mind? You already messaged your parents, claiming there was a club meeting after school and your friend had offered to bring you home. They had agreed, even telling you that you should take the opportunity to have a sleepover at your friends house since it was Friday. Your parents perfered to get you out of the house whenever they could. They didn't like that you were a homebody. </p>
<p>You finally decided to stop putting it off and turned into your forensics class. Mr. Freeman was out being a hallway monitor for the moment so you couldn't talk to him before class, instead you pulled out your DS, booting up the most recent Pokémon game to distract yourself. </p>
<p>You got so invested in your game you barely noticed when the bell rang and the late students piled into the room. After a few minutes Mr. Freeman walked in and reminded your class that they had the period to do whatever they wanted. After that announcement everyone began doing their own thing, some turning and talking to their friends, some pulling out their computer to do work and a couple of people even went up to Mr. Freeman's desk to ask for a pass so they could go make up work they had missed second period. Your desk was the closest one to his but even when the kids surrounding his desk had left, he didn't turn to you. Instead, he turned to his computer and began typing. You turned to your DS to continued playing, more nervous now but you tried not to think anything of it. It was fine. Probably. </p>
<p>Time passed and eventually you decided to tell him you got permission to stay. You walked up to his desk and when he didn't look up you cleared your throat to get his attention. He glanced up at you briefly. "I'll talk to you after class. Go sit back down, please." He ordered. </p>
<p>You felt a bit disappointed but his brushing you off for he moment was not rejection so you nodded and headed silently back to your seat. The rest of the period felt like it took forever but eventually the bell rang and everyone aside from you piled out for lunch. Instead, you made a show of packing your things up to kill time while the people left, before heading up to Mr. Freeman after the room had cleared out. </p>
<p>You stood in front of his desk for a moment as he finished whatever it was he was typing. After a few moments, he stopped and dropped his head into his hands. "Before we do anything I need to ask you some questions." He eventually said in a professional voice before raising his head and looking back at his computer screen, avoiding your eyes entirely. </p>
<p>"Oh...Okay...?" You said tentatively. </p>
<p>"Do you realize that this is wrong?" He began. </p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Do you know what you're getting into?" </p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Do you fully consent to anything and everything we do together?"</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>"Okay," he paused, letting out a deep breath, "are you sure? About this? Wanting this...with me?"</p>
<p>You slowly approached him, walking behind his desk until you stood behind him. You wrapped your arms around him. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Why?" He breathed, voice shaking. </p>
<p>"You...you're one of the best men I know. I want this with you and I trust you fully with every part of me. You're more mature than most of the other people in this school, including other teachers and I admire you as a person and a teacher. Besides, if-god forbid-we get caught I will take the full blame for seducing my teacher. You don't have to worry." You rested your chin on top of his head, waiting for a response. </p>
<p>He seemed to think about your answer for a minute before suddenly standing up and heading for the door. You watched him, feeling a mix of nerves and anticipation as he closed and locked the door, leaning his head against it for a moment. You watched as he took a deep slow breath. </p>
<p>Then, abruptly, he pushed away from the door and stalked across the room, walking with a purpose straight towards you, face serious and determined. Confusion rose in you as he crossed the room until he grabbed you and pulled you into a tight hug, holding you close to his body. </p>
<p>You grabbed him tightly in return, feeling your body begin to heat up wth arousal as he clung to you and you took the opportunity to resume where you had left off earlier, kissing along his neck and jawline, loving the feeling of his scruff against your lips. </p>
<p>You felt his groan vibrate your lips and he pulled you closer, one hand lowering closer and closer to your ass. You gasped against his throat as you realized his intention. You pulled back to look at his face, admiring it. His pupils were dilated, his breathing ragged. You found yourself looking down at his lips. Your heart pounded in your chest as you moved your hand up to cup his cheek, running over the scruff there. You inched your head hesitantly closer and closer to his, his body reacting to yours as he realized your intention. </p>
<p>You paused before your lips touched, giving him one last chance to pull away. He brought his hand up to cradle the back of your head as he angled his, meeting you in the middle as you moved closer to close the remaining distance. Your lips moved together, as passion welled up in your gut. You pulled back and angled your head the other way to get a better access to his lips. His scruff tickled your lips and chin and you realized that, surprisingly, you loved the sensation. </p>
<p>After a while you both pulled back, pressing your foreheads together, both of you panting heavily trying to catch your breath. Without realizing it, you had hiked your leg up against his hip, his hand being the only thing keeping you balanced. You giggled and lowered your leg, looking up at him sheepishly. "You're going to be the death of me, Y/N..." He growled.</p>
<p>"My parents said I can stay after school...even offered to let me have a sleepover..." You replied, breathing still somewhat labored. He groaned at your words, his head falling back slightly, "God you tempt me too much...I'm only a man, Y/N, I don't have this much control..."</p>
<p>"Then don't try to control it, let me have you...I want this, I want you..." You leaned forward and kissed his cheek, pulling back again to look into his eyes.</p>
<p>He met your eyes and sighed, reaching up and caressing your cheek. "I suppose...17 is above the age of consent in our state..." He pondered, biting his bottom lip as he thought. </p>
<p>"Yeah it is..." You whispered back, smiling and leaning your face into his touch. </p>
<p>"Okay. Come back here after school. If you're still wanting this." He said stepping back, beginning to fix his appearance; straightening his shirt and running his hands through his hair. </p>
<p>You mimicked him, fixing yourself and trying not to look like you had just spent the entire lunch period kissing your teacher. "Of course..." You picked up your things and leaned over Mr. Freeman's desk, giving him one last kiss for now. "I'll be here promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get steamy in the classroom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day felt like it took forever. Your classes were slow and it seemed the teachers were just droning on and on. You knew in reality everything was moving normally, if not boring-ly, but the reminder of that did little to calm you down. </p><p>You wondered how Mr. Freeman was holding up. It was a comforting thought that he might be having just as much trouble focusing as you. You smiled at the thought. Mr. Always-Put-Together-Serious-Freeman stumbling over words and getting distracted as he tried to teach Physics and German to his other class periods who hadn't had to suffer watching that autopsy. </p><p>You knew someone in your 7th period class who had Freeman's class after you, so you let your curiosity get the better of you, asking them how Mr. Freeman was teaching today. </p><p>"Oh my god, he seemed so distracted. He ran through our lesson quickly, gave us homework and let us do what we wanted for over half the class period. It even seemed like he was distracted when he was typing on his computer. Did the autopsy get to him or something?" They turned to you for the answer. </p><p>You shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. I had to leave early 'cause I couldn't stomach watching it." You grimaced at the reminder of the gory scene you had to suffer through earlier. </p><p>"Huh. I'm surprised he let you do that." They replied, running their hand through their purple hair. </p><p>You laughed, "Yeah, well it was either let me go or have me blow chunks all over the room."</p><p>They laughed with you and nodded, going back to reading their book. You liked the sound of Mr. Freeman struggling. At least you weren't alone in that aspect. He was suffering just as much as you were. </p><p>Your 7th period class wrapped up about 5 minutes before the bell rang, giving you time to pack up. You told your friend you had a club meeting after school so they didn't have to wait for you. They nodded and wished you a good weekend before heading off to meet up with their boyfriend. </p><p>You took your time walking deeper into the school, arriving at Freeman's room soon enough. There were still some lingering students but you walked in anyway, setting your stuff down at your usual seat. One girl looked over at you questioningly. You smiled at her and said, "Make-up test." She nodded in understanding, giving you a sympathetic look. You shrugged, pulling out your forensics textbook to make your excuse look more legit. </p><p>A few minutes later and the last few people trickled their way out and you found yourself alone with Mr. Freeman again. Your heart began pounding in your chest but you tried not to show your nerves. You risked a glance up at him, watching him mark up the last test in a big pile, his brow furrowed in confusion and concentration. That expression looked good on him, you thought, biting your lip before looking back down.</p><p>You let yourself get lost in your thoughts, daydreaming about all the things the two of you could do together. You gnawed on your bottom lip, thinking about what sex positions seemed the most pleasurable for both parties, and you got so lost in your daydreams that you didn't notice when Mr. Freeman stood up and closed the door. It wasn't until he placed both hands on your shoulder from behind that you realized, the shock making you jump slightly. </p><p>"Are you nervous?" He asked, voice right next to your ear. You realized after thinking for a moment that he had misinterpreted your jumpiness. </p><p>"No, just...lost in thought I guess. You startled me." You explained, raising one of your hands to cover his own on your shoulder. </p><p>"You can still back out, you know. If you're unsure about this..." He said and you felt him start to let go of you. You kept an iron grip on the hand you had and stood up. You turned around, throwing your arms around his shoulders. "I. Want. This. I. Want. You." You annunciated your words, hoping to get them through his doubting head. </p><p>You felt him sigh and wrap his arms around your waist as he turned his head into the crook of your neck the way you had done to him earlier. </p><p>You both stood there just letting yourselves enjoy this for a moment. You ran your hands through the short hair on his head. There wasn't enough there to even grab on to, he kept it trimmed so short. The thought of that made you chuckle. "What?" His muffled voice came from your neck, vibrating the skin there. </p><p>"Why do you keep your hair so short?" You giggled, running your hand back and forth quickly, messing it up purposefully. </p><p>The strange and seemingly left-field question made him laugh too. "What? Why are you thinking about that?" He managed to get out between bouts of laughing. </p><p>"I don't know, just answer the question!" You demanded back through your giggles. </p><p>"Well, I don't know I just think it looks good that way." He answered, pulling back slightly but not breaking your embrace. You smiled at him and admired his face. He seemed to do the same and you found yourself leaning closer to him, your gaze fixed on his lips. </p><p>He seemed to realize what you wanted, leaning toward you in return. You both met in the middle, much slower and less intense than earlier. You had all the time in the world right now, there was no need to rush. </p><p>You noted how, even though he obviously had more experience kissing than you did, he let you take the lead. He reacted to your touches and movements rather than guiding you with his own. You didn't know much, your only experience with anything of this nature was with your ex from two years ago and the sex toy underneath your mattress, but you hoped you were doing well. Your mouths moved together, your hand moving up to cup the back of his head as you attempted to deepen the kiss, letting your mouth open slightly in an invitation for more. </p><p>He didn't take your invitation though. You wondered for a second if this was still moving too fast for him, when all of a sudden you found yourself being lifted up. You squeaked in surprise, but Freeman's mouth never left yours as he held you aloft. You recognized his intention, wrapping your legs around his waist, his arms propping your ass up. </p><p>You whimpered, your new position allowed you to feel his erection against your clothed ass and you gasped against his lips. He let your lips go for the moment, leaning his forehead against your as he moved, walking over to his desk and placing you on top of it.</p><p>You looked up at him, your cheeks bright red and pupils wide. His expression mirrored your own and you recognized the arousal in his gaze. The intensity of it made you whimper and your legs twitch together, forcing his erection to press more firmly against your sex. You heard his deep groan through your gasp. </p><p>You stayed like that for a moment, panting as you recovered, unsure of what to do now. Mr. Freeman gave you your time to recover before he lightly ground his cock against you, making you whimper and tighten your grip around his shoulders.</p><p>"Will...will this be your first?" You heard him pant, his voice deep and strained. </p><p>"N-not really," You squeaked, "I popped my own cherry a little while back but I've never...done this with a person." You felt strange admitting this out loud but he made a small noise at your admission, his grip tightening on your hips.</p><p>"You're still a virgin until you've had someone inside you." He growled. </p><p>"A-and that's a good thing, right?" You asked, feeling his arm tremble as he held himself back. </p><p>"God, yes it's good," he growled. You smiled, happy to be able to give this to him.</p><p>He ground himself firmly against you and even through both of your pants the friction felt amazing. You whimpered, grabbing the fabric on his shoulders, pulling up to give him the hint of what you wanted next. </p><p>He pulled back then, seeming to find some way to control himself, forcing himself to pause, looking at your desperate face. "I...I don't want your first time to be over a desk like a cheap whore." He eventually admitted, head dropping slightly in defeat. </p><p>You were startled by his language, not used to hearing those types of words from him, but you recovered quickly. "But...don't you want me? Like this?" You scooted closer to him as best you could on his desk. </p><p>"Well, yes, but...not for our first time. You deserve better than that." He said, head dropping fully onto your shoulder with his hands on either side of your hips, braced against the desk. </p><p>"Well I want to do something now. You have me all worked up and everything. That isn't fair." You whined, wishing you could grind on him more. </p><p>He sighed, "Me too. But I won't fuck you. Not here. Not now." He stepped back, breaking your grip around his shoulders. "I'll do something for you now, though. To tide you over." </p><p>You leaned back, bracing your forearms on the desk. He grabbed the tops of your jeans, and you lifted up your hips to let him get them down. He left them hanging from one of your ankles as he stepped between your thighs, lowering onto his knees so he was face-level with your pussy. You whined at the sight as you felt his index finger start to trace up and down your slit through your panties. You keened, overwhelmed by the feeling, and he immediate stopped his motions. </p><p>"Not too loud. We're not alone in this school. Control yourself." Your legs twitched at the command. He noticed smiling slightly before stroking your sex again. You felt the urge to moan again so you reached up with one hand to cover your mouth. Eventually he pushed your panties to the side, and you heard his rough exhale as he looked at your pussy for the first time. You smiled from under your hand, smug that you could make him feel like this. </p><p>His finger probed between your lips, sinking into the heat of your pussy. To keep yourself quiet, you had to bite down on your hand as you bucked your hips into his touch. He began thrusting his finger in and out of you. You let your head fall back, feeling weak with pleasure. He pressed a second finger into your tight heat when you had adjusted to the first. You heard him groan, "Fuck, you're so tight..." His voice was barely above a whisper. You gave a small whine in response. </p><p>He began thrusting his fingers faster. Even with your teeth in your hand you couldn't stop some small noises from leaking out and filling the room. You heard his harsh breathing accompanying yours as you felt heat beginning to pool in your gut. </p><p>Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out of you, making you immediately whine in protest, lifting your head to look down at him. His eyes were completely focused on your pussy. You watched with wide eyes as he leaned forward. You felt his tongue press between your lower lips. You let out a gasp followed immediately by a moan before you bit back down on your hand, hard enough to leave a mark this time. </p><p>His tongue pushed into your heat the same way his fingers had. You found you were nearly paralyzed with the pleasure. You don't know how anything could feel this good. He thrust his tongue a few times, your hips bucking down against his face. </p><p>After a few thrusts, his tongue left your center, instead focusing on your clit. If you hadn't been biting on your hand you're sure you would have screamed with the pleasure. He circled your little bundle of nerves with his tongue before sucking on it slightly. This time you couldn't hold back the moan. He wasn't done with you yet though. As you squirmed against his desk, you felt his fingers push back into your pussy. </p><p>The heat and pressure building in your lower stomach spilled over then, your moan filling the room as you orgasmed. Your hips thrust down of their own accord against his face and hand, you powerless to stop them. Your lower body trembled and shook as your thighs clamped together. This was better than anything you had ever felt before. The most intense orgasm you'd ever had up to this point paled in comparison to this feeling.  </p><p>You slowly began to come back down from your high, not knowing how much time had passed. When you were finally recovered from your orgasm you started noticing your surroundings more again. Mr. Freeman was standing now, hunched over you, holding you close in his arms. You lazily lifted your arms, hugging him back weakly. "God that was amazing." You breathed in a soft voice. </p><p>"Good. Are you satisfied enough to make it back to my place?" He asked, voice strained. </p><p>"Yeah, but what about you? Can you make it there?" Before the words were out of your mouth he was nodding. "You weren't the only one who came..." he exhaled.  </p><p>You pulled back slightly and looked between your bodies. His pants were undone but you couldn't see anything in particular. </p><p>"Were you..." you trailed off. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"While you were-"</p><p>"Yes." He panted. </p><p>You giggled. "Good," you nuzzled his shoulder, "I don't know if I'll be able to stand properly, though."</p><p>"You'll be okay. Just focus on cleaning up for now." He said, sighing while he stood up. He was recovering now, turning back into your teacher. You watched as he fixed his hair and buckled his pants, smiling at the sight of your prim and proper teacher a disheveled mess, proud of your work. </p><p>Mr. Friedman glanced back over at you and rolled his eyes at your staring as well as your smug face. "Get dressed." He commanded in his usual teaching voice. </p><p>You smirked, lifting your legs, not wanting to get up off the desk yet. You put your leg back though the hole of your jeans, pulling them up as much as possible before the desk obstructed you. When you went to stand up though, your legs were very weak and you had to keep one hand on the desk to keep from falling over. Mr. Freeman noticed your plight, coming over to help hold you up. "Thank you." You said as you hiked up your pants with him as your crutch. </p><p>"Well it's my fault you can't stand properly. I can at least help." He said smugly and you smiled up at him. </p><p>You took a few steps, feeling strength slowly begin to come back to your legs. You let go of your crutch and grabbed your things. You took out your phone from your backpack and messaged your parents, telling them you were taking up their offer to let you sleep over at a friends before putting it back in your jacket. You slipped your arms through the sleeves and fixed yourself to be at least somewhat presentable, then slinging your backpack over your shoulders. </p><p>When you were done, you turned back around, finding Mr. Freeman was already ready to go, all cleaned up with his coat on and small briefcase full of students work in his hand. You smiled at him. If you hadn't known he had just spent the last 20 minutes kissing and eating out one of his students, you wouldn't even be able to tell anything had happened. You wondered to yourself how he was able to fix himself up so quickly. </p><p>"Ready?" He asked, opening the door for you. </p><p>"Ready." You replied, sliding past him out the door. You looked back as he locked his room for the weekend, smiling. He looked up at you, smiling and putting his keys in his pocket when he was done. </p><p>"What?" He questioned you.</p><p>"Nothing. You're just so handsome." You teased him. He came up beside you and lightly smacked the back of your head, smiling. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go before someone gets curious." He began to lead the way towards the staff parking lot. You kept pace behind him, looking around to make sure no one else was in the immediate vacinity before smacking Mr. Freeman on the ass. </p><p>From behind, you could see his ears turn red as he whirled around to face you. You laughed at the expression on his face and ran ahead, out the doors to the staff parking lot. You hid behind the door as Mr. Freeman walked out a moment after you, following him silently as he walked to his car. </p><p>"Get in." He commanded, his usual teacher voice being somewhat compromised by his smile as he tried not to laugh at your silly antics. You smiled at him, walking around to the other side of the car and climbing in, setting your bag in the back before settling down in the passengers seat. </p><p>"Alright. Next stop, my place." Mr. Freeman said as he started the car. You felt giddy with anticipation as he pulled out of the parking spot and started driving home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire ride back to Mr. Freeman's house, you were biting your lip and squirming; impatient and desperate for more. It seemed like he wasn't doing much better though, and you took solace in that. His knuckles were white because  he was gripping the stearing wheel so hard, his jaw was set in a focused, serious gaze. You thought if looks could kill, this road and the other cars on it would be long dead. It was almost funny, seeing him so uncomposed for once.</p><p>You looked out the window, watching the road and trees go by with your legs crossed as you tried to distract yourself so you didn't jump him in the car. Car sex seemed like fun, but not when the car was moving, since there was a chance of a crash. After about five minutes, you stopped paying attention to the outside world, just letting your mind run wild. It wasn't the best idea to work yourself up so much but just about the only thing on your mind was sex.</p><p>After what seemed like an hour, in reality about 15 minutes, Mr. Freeman finally pulled into a driveway. You sighed in relief, anxious and excited to finally be here. </p><p>You opened your door as soon as the car was parked, nearly leaving your things in the car before realizing that it wasn't the best idea to do that. You reluctantly grabbed your backpack as Mr. Freeman climbed out of the car with his things in hand. Slinging your bag over your shoulder, you finally took note of his house. The place was two story, half brick half white siding with a decent yard that looked well maintained. It was a nice place, especially for a 30-something year old unmarried man. </p><p>Mr. Freeman led the way up to his house, you trailing slightly behind as you admired his garden and the wide array of plants in it. When he stopped to unlock the door, fumbling with his keys, he spoke for the first time since beginning the trip here. "I have a few animals that I'll need to take care of first, if you don't mind."</p><p>You gasped, now thoroughly distracted for the initial goal, bouncing up on the balls of your feet. "What pets?" You squealed, always excited to meet a new fuzzy friend. </p><p>He paused and seemed to think for a moment as he watched you, "Two cats, a dog, and a snake. Four in total." </p><p>You clapped your hands together in excitement. "Can I meet all of them?!" </p><p>He looked at you strangely but a small, tentative smile formed on his face. "I suppose, yeah." Mr. Freeman unlocked the door. Almost immediately you heard the loud deep barks of a big dog coming from deep in the house. Freeman held the door open for you and you stepped in, taking note of the spotless house as you took in your surroundings. Mr. Freeman closed the door behind him, hanging his keys on a hook by the door.</p><p> "You can set your bag by the door or on the couch if you want." He called as he headed deeper in the house. You obeyed, placing your jacket and bag neatly on the couch, as well as taking your shoes and socks off, placing them on the mat by the door. </p><p>A few seconds later, the loud and fast clicking of nails on hardwood announced the arrival of Mr. Freeman's dog. A large, German Shepard mix came barreling into the front room, immediately coming over to you to sniff all over your body, before jumping, putting his paws up on your shoulder. You laughed, scratching under the dogs' chin and petting his neck and head. </p><p>"Cerberus, get down!" You heard Mr. Freeman call as he ran into the room. The dog looked back at him and backed off, tongue rolling out of his mouth, tail going a mile a minute.</p><p>"I'm sorry, he's pretty excitable." Mr. Freeman apologized. You dropped to your knees to continue petting Cerberus, even letting him lick your chin a few times.</p><p>"That is completely fine. He seems like a sweet puppy." You made kissy noises at Cerberus, giggling when he jumped towards you again. </p><p>"He is a sweet guy. A sweet guy that needs to go potty." Cerberus jerked around when he heard 'potty', immediately running to the back door. Freeman opened the door into the fenced in back yard letting Cerberus run outside.</p><p>"He's so sweet!" You squealed, "Where are your other pets?" You turned to him, a smile stretching across your face. You found he was already looking at you, smiling softly. </p><p>Mr. Freeman paused, scanning the living room and dining room, seemingly without finding what he was looking for. "Well, my cats Anubis and Sekhmet should be around here somewhere. The black one with a white mustache is Anubis, Sekhmet is the brown tabby. I'm not sure exactly where they are right now. I'm sure you'll see them eventually though. Do you wanna meet my snake?" He asked, turning back to you.</p><p>"Yes please!" You bounced up on the balls of your feet.</p><p>"This way." He lead you down a hallway to the only door that was closed. "It's better if he's closed off, that way the cats don't mess with him." Mr. Freeman said as he opened the door and turned on the light. </p><p>You walked in to the low-light room, immediately going up to the big tank, one of the only pieces in furniture in the room besides the couch and armchair on the opposite end. The tank was well furnished, making it difficult to spot the snake. You heard the door close and Freeman came up behind you, placing your hand on your lower back. He pointed with his other hand at the log in the back. </p><p>"He's under there if you look. You can see his tail poking out of the back." You leaned over further, squinting into the dark until you noticed the very tip of a tail poking out and a lump of mass on the inside. "Oh! There he is!" You exclaimed in a whisper, trying to keep your voice down so as not to spook him. </p><p>"Mhm. He looks peaceful so we'll leave him alone for now. I'll see if you can hold him later." You nodded in understanding, stepping back from the tank and turning towards Mr. Freeman, wrapping your arms around his neck. </p><p>He looked down at you in surprise, but brought his second hand down to join his first on your lower back. You began swaying your hips back and forth, rocking both of you to imaginary music. You swayed together for a few minutes before resting your head against his chest. </p><p>After a while you sighed contentedly, turning to look up at Mr. Freeman and press a kiss into his chin. He chuckled, turning to look down at you, using one of his hands to lift your chin up, capturing your mouth with a chaste kiss that quickly became heated. Without the distraction of his pets on your mind, your arousal came back with full force.</p><p>Your kisses grew more desperate, and you leaned more against Mr. Feeeman, letting him support more of your weight. You felt his hand move from your chin to the back of your head, holding you firmly in place. His free hand lowered down to your ass, making you gasp as he groped you firmly. Your open mouth gave Mr. Freeman an opportunity and this time, he took it, sliding his tongue into your mouth. You moaned at the new sensation, meeting his tongue with your own. </p><p>You were so distracted with the sensation of Mr. Freeman's tongue you didn't realize he was was walking you backwards until the back of your knees hit the couch. You pulled back for a second, allowing Mr. Freeman a chance to push you down onto the couch and pin you with his body. You leaned up to met him with another open-mouthed kiss when you were settled. You spread your legs to give Mr. Freeman a comfortable place to lay on top of you. He situated himself on top of you between your legs, his arms braced on either side of your body to keep from crushingly you with his weight. </p><p>You pulled back to catch your breath, breaking your kiss. Instead of pausing though, Mr. Freeman started in on your neck, kissing and lightly nipping, leaving some light pink marks in his wake. You moaned as he worked on your neck, arching back your head to give him more room to work. You panted, wrapping your legs around his waist to give you leverage as you began grinding up on him. Your movements made him moan against your neck, vibrating your skin. </p><p>After letting this go on for awhile, you pushed against Mr. Freeman's shoulders, causing him to pull back for a moment. At the opening, you reached down and lifted up the bottom of your shirt. He watched with widened pupils as you stripped your top off and let it fall to the ground by your side. </p><p>You went to take off your bra but before you got the chance, Mr. Freeman kissed you passionately, stopping you in the process. You abandoned your plan, throwing your arms around his neck, bringing his body closer to yours. You pulled at his shirt, desperate for skin-on-skin contact. This time, he leaned back, breaking your kiss to start unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p>You watched him with wide eyes as he slowly unbuttoned and removed his shirt. You were sure he was teasing you, he was going so slow, giving you a strip tease. As more skin was revealed, you took in his appearance. His hair was messy, his eyes dark and full of lust. His chest and stomach were toned but not super buff, something you liked a lot. As you admired him, you pressed your lower body into his crotch, grinding your clothed pussy against his cock.</p><p>He groaned and leaned back down, resting his weight on one arm as he captured your lips with his again. You felt his other hand on your stomach, starting his exploration of your body. Slowly it worked from your hip to your stomach to your abdomen until he finally focused his attention on your chest. He palmed your breasts through your bra, making you moan. You felt him smile against your lips as he teased your body. You whimpered and ground down on his cock as best you could to try and get back at him, but he continued his work without reacting to your attempts at revenge.</p><p>Eventually, he had had enough of teasing and pushed your bra up off your breasts, pulling back to admire your chest but not letting you pull your bra all the way off. He bit his lip seeing your breasts, round and full, your nipples hardened from arousal as well as the chill in the air. You felt his cock throb even through his pants and you surprised yourself with how desperately wanted it. </p><p>After staring at your chest for a minute, Mr. Freeman groaned and threaded his arms underneath you, picking you up and setting you firmly in his lap, your legs still wrapped around your hips. You rested your head in the crook of his neck as he began to grind up into you, making you moan. He was still unsatisfied though, letting out a frustrated huff of air before standing up, still holding you in his arms.</p><p>Mr. Freeman walked out of the room and closed the door as you started kissing his neck. He seemed to be in a rush, carrying you as fast as he could up a flight of stairs into the master bedroom. You didn't have time to look around before he plopped you onto the bed and began unbuckling his pants. You watched him desperately as he took off his belt and let his pants drop to the ground, leaving him in just a pair of grey briefs that got abandoned just as quickly.</p><p>You stared, wide-eyed in shock. "I-its so big..." You mumbled, taking in his cock's impressive size. It seemed to be about 7 inches in length, as well as the thickest cock you'd ever seen. Nothing you had even seen in porn compared to this.</p><p>"Suck." Mr. Freeman demanded, taking his cock in one hand and your head in the other. Suddenly you felt nervous. You had never sucked anything but a dildo before and this was way bigger than the one you had at home. You weren't sure you could take it. You looked up at Mr. Freeman with pleading, nervous eyes.</p><p>"C'mon, I know you can take it. Just go slow. I'll let you know how you're doing." You nodded and looked back at his cock. Here goes nothing...</p><p>You slipped off the bed to the floor and leaned forward, placing your hands on his thighs for support, slowly sticking your tongue out to lick the tip of his cock. He made an approving noise, so you did it again, this time circling his tip with your tongue. You focused your our attention on doing that for awhile until Mr. Freeman nudged your head with his hand, making you take the hint. This was nice but he wanted more. You obliged his request.</p><p>You opened your mouth wide and slowly took the tip inside, stopping to lick and tease it once it was in. Mr. Freeman's hips twitched. You took that as a good sign and began slowly taking inch after inch of his cock in your mouth. You had to stop when it was a little under halfway in, as it hit the back of your mouth. You whimpered, pausing there to move your tongue back and forth along the underside his length in your mouth as best you could. There wasn't much room to move but you made it work. You heard him moan, fueling your desires take in more of him. </p><p>You opened your throat as best you could, forcing yourself to take another inch of him inside. You fit that one in fine but when you tried for a second inch, you hit your gag reflex and had to pull back to recover. You kept his tip in your mouth and breathed through your nose to help settle yourself, running your tongue along as much of his cock as you could to satisfy him in the mean time. After a moment of this, you felt like you could continue.</p><p>You worked his cock back inside your mouth and down your throat until you were up to the point you had been at earlier. You could feel his hand stroking your hair, encouraging you to go further, take him deeper, so you did, slowly taking the last two inches into the heat of your mouth. You stopped at the base, your nose touching the skin above his cock. You heard him roughly exhale, which gave you the nerve to look up at him.</p><p>Mr. Freeman's face was red, his eyes dilated as he took in the sight of your mouth stretched open on his cock. He was panting, mouth open. The sight of your tiny mouth and throat stretched so tightly around his cock made it twitch in your throat, which caused you to gag slightly. The sight of him was doing similar things to you, you knew your panties were soaked, your pussy aching to be filled like your throat.</p><p>You felt Mr. Freeman's hand go from stroking your hair to gathering it all up in his fist. You whimpered, knowing what he was about to do, more slick dripping from your pussy in anticipation.</p><p>Mr. Freeman pulled his hips back, taking half his cock out of your mouth and you braced yourself. His fist held you in place as he slammed his cock back down your throat. The rough thrust made you gag, tears welling up in your eyes but you found you wanted him to do it again and again and again. He seemed to have the same idea, this time pulling your head back by your hair before shoving you back down onto his cock. You moaned at the pain in your scalp as he pulled your hair to to work you up and down his cock.</p><p>You slowly became accustomed to his slow, brutal thrusts, taking them without gagging as tears streamed down your face. Once you had fully adjusted though, Mr. Freeman sped up, his thrusts still just as brutal, just faster. You found yourself gagging every other thrust. You moved one of your hands down to rub yourself through your pants, trying to get some relief and friction for your aching pussy.</p><p>"Hand back up. Now." Mr. Freeman all but snarled. You whimpered, not obeying him. He pulled you off his cock, making you whine as you tried to chase after it with your mouth. "When your hand is back on my thigh, this will go back in your mouth." </p><p>You pouted but obeyed finally, moving your hand back to his thigh. "Good girl..." Mr. Freeman purred, guiding your open mouth back to his twitching cock. His thrusts picked back up in speed and brutality, forcing more tears to run down your face as well as a little drool. He didn't stop, not that you wanted him to. It was all so good and so overwhelming, your head felt cloudy with pleasure.</p><p>You were powerless to stop yourself as strange noises escaped your throat with every gag, which only seemed to fuel his fire. You were distantly aware of him moaning and praising you, but you couldn't really make out the words through the fog in your head. One phrase did manage to cut through your haze though, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming," repeated in your head like a mantra. You moaned and your fingers dug into his thighs, wordlessly begging for him to cum down your throat. A couple thrusts later, your request was granted as his hot cum burst into your mouth. You moaned, swallowing it all happily, sucking him dry. You weren't quite sure how he had so much cum to give you, but you weren't questioning a good thing.</p><p>When his load was spent, Mr. Freeman pulled you off his cock with a pop. You moaned, staring up at him, mouth open, without really seeing, lost in that beautiful submissive headspace. He knelt down in front of you, catching your lips with his. When he pulled back, you were beginning to distinguish his words. You could hear, "God, baby, did you swallow all of that?" and "Good girl, good girl..." being repeated. You whined in response. "Thank you, sir..." you breathed. </p><p>"Thank you? I think I should be the one thanking you...that was amazing. You've never done this before?" He questioned, laughing slightly. You blushed.</p><p>"No. Just a little practice here and there with my dildo. It's nowhere near as big as you though..." You laughed breathlessly.</p><p>"Well that was just amazing, darling. Now, it's my turn."</p><p>He picked you up off your knees and set you on the bed, nudging your shoulders. You took the hint and laid back, stretching out over the bed so your legs dangled off the end. He seemed to pause and admire your body, eyes drinking in every part of you, before leaning down. He unclasped and thew off your bra before sliding his hands down your stomach, making you whimper as he got closer to your core.</p><p>When he reached the top of your pants, he unbuckled them, pulling them down your legs. He let them drop to the floor. "There. I was thinking you were a bit over dressed..." He joked, chuckling at himself before leaning down to press a kiss on your collarbone. Slowly, he bagan kissing his way down your body, going between your breasts down to your belly button where he stopped for a brief second to stick his tongue in. You giggled, ticklish, and he smiled at you before continuing further.</p><p>As he got closer and closer to your panties, your breathing became more and more harsh. He reached your panties and teasingly used his index finger to stroke along your clothed slit. You whined. "Jesus, y/n, you're soaked down here. Is your little pussy desperate for me?" He teased. You bucked your hips down at him in response. "You're an asshole." You breathed out. </p><p>"Now, is that any way to talk to your teacher?" He questioned, voice going harsh. You melted where you were, wordlessly shaking your head. "Thought so. I think you need punished you for that one, little missy." </p><p>You whimpered, nodding your head in agreement. He laughed darkly. "Should've know you liked punishment."</p><p>Mr. Freeman rolled you over onto your stomach. You went willingly, wiggling your ass when you were settled. He tutted, giving you a nice swat on one cheek. "You're not supposed to like punishment."</p><p>"I like it and you can't stop that." You sassed back. His hand came down hard on the other cheek, making you squeak. You lowered your head into your arms, propping your ass up for him. He smiled, taking in the sight. You could tell from the sting that the second cheek was already turning slightly pink.</p><p>You jumped when he placed his hand gently on your ass this time. He began grabbing and griping each cheek, kneading your soft flesh. You whined softly.</p><p>Without warning, his hand lifted up and came down on your ass hard, making a loud slap noise echo through the house along with your moan. He smoothed his hand over your ass cheek, soothing your abused skin. Once the sting faded, he came down on the other cheek just as hard. Your voice broke with your moan this time. He continued back and forth soothing between each until you were sure your ass was going to be bruised tomorrow. You could barely tell when he stopped, your ass was still stinging so bad.</p><p>"Good girl. You took that so good, y/n..." He praised you. You signed happily as he stroked your back and butt.</p><p>"You ready for more baby?" He asked. You whimpered and nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Eros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, we get to some actual penetration.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You rolled onto your back, lifting your hips and fully discarding your panties and bra, dropping them both off the side of the bed, soon to be forgotten. Finally, you were both fully naked. You swallowed, anticipation and nervousness slowly building in your chest for what was to come.</p><p>He paused now, sitting back to properly admire your body for the first time. You did the same, eyes taking in the full beauty of his slightly toned chest and stomach, your heart beating harder, faster, when your eyes reached his cock, once again standing tall and proud. You wondered how he had the stamina to keep going when he had already cum several times already, but you didn't want to question such a good thing. When you looked back up to his face, your eyes met, full of both lust and love. He leaned down, nearly laying on top of you, careful to support his weight on his arms so he wouldn't crush you. Your lips met again in a passionate kiss, and you thought to yourself, you'll never be able to go back to anything less than this. This was perfect, this was everything you wanted. Ironically, you were glad you had the misfortune of watching that autopsy, if you hadn't, who knows if you would have ever gotten to where you are now.</p><p>The kiss started slow, very slowly gaining passion but not quite desperation. Not yet at least. You had both already been temporarily sated, there was no rush right now. You had the time and the willpower to just slowly explore your newfound passion for each other. Your arms came up to circle around his neck, resting and keeping him right where he was. You felt him smile against your lips, before pulling back and breaking your kiss. "I don't mean to kill the mood, but would you like to make this a little more comfortable?" he asked. You tilted your head, confused, before realizing that it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world to be supporting your body with just your arms. You giggled and nodded, letting him go and sitting up on the bed to wait for his next move.</p><p>He walked around the bed, maneuvering so he was sitting with his back against the headboard in the middle of the queen sized bed. Once he was situated, legs extended, he patted his thigh in invitation. You crawled your way up to him on your hands and knees. When you reached him, he grabbed you by the waist and moved you so you were sitting in is lap, legs on either side of his. "Now, where were we?" he asked rhetorically as you leaned in for another kiss.</p><p>This new position put his cock right in front of your core, and every so often as you two were kissing, it twitched and rubbed against your core, causing you to whimper or moan. Neither of you were in a rush, so you mostly ignored it in favor of continuing to kiss and exploring each others bodies with your hands. His rested on your hips, thumbs rubbing and massaging your skin there as your hands were exploring his torso, trying to memorize his chest and stomach. His skin was soft, chest free of hair, a small scar on his stomach. You decided you would ask him about that later. Eventually your hands moved around to his back, running over the muscled back there as well. This was when his hands started furthering their exploration as well, moving to the small of your back and rubbing up and down slowly. His movement made the muscles in his back flex and contract as you continued exploring it. Something about that was incredibly sexy though you didn't know why.</p><p>His hands worked from back to front, their next stop being your stomach. They splayed across the expanse of your stomach, fingers reaching out as far as they could as if they were trying to cover it all. You laughed slightly at the idea, breaking the kiss and leaning back for him, exposing your torso to his hands. He bit his lip as he moved his hands up to your breasts. They were about a C-cup, but his hands were so big, they easily fit your breasts with room to spare. It was his turn to breathily laugh before he continued. He gave your breasts a tentative practice squeeze, earning him a soft moan from you. This encouraged him to squeeze again, this time a little harder, making your breath pick up. He moved from cupping your breasts to cradling them now, moving so they rested in his palms. It was like he was testing the weight as he lifted and dropped his hands, making your breast jiggle. His thumb slowly moved up to your nipple, circling it, making you breath in deeply, forcing you breast into his touch more firmly. You moaned as he circled the sensitive little bud with the pad of his finger. Your hips twitched with his minstrations, causing your clit to rub up against his cock. You both moaned at that, his fingers temporarily stilling. You whined at the loss of the beautiful stimulation and arched your back to press your breasts against his hands in an attempt to get him to focus there once again.</p><p>He obliged you, finger now circling your nipple more firmly for a few seconds before abruptly reaching up and pinching it lightly between his thumb and index finger. You keened, back arching and hips moving forward to rub against his cock again. He moaned and pinched again, a bit harder, while you started moving your hips back and forth to get some much needed friction on your most sensitive parts.</p><p>"Hold on." His voice was rough. He scooted out from the headboard and guided your hips, lowering you to where his cock was laying down, resting right between your legs. You realized he was positioning you like this so that when you moved your hips, your pussy would be rubbing over the length of his cock, giving both of you friction and stimulation. You blushed and gave it a test, gyrating your hips forward and backward. His cock wasn't in too much danger of accidentally sliding in yet, and the way it stimulated your clit was too good to protest against. By the noise he made when you did it, this was just as good for him too.</p><p>He reached back up once you were settled to continue playing with your breasts where he had left off. His fingers rolled one of your nipples as you let out a shaky breath. Unsure of what to do with your hands, you eventually settled on resting them on his shoulders to stabilize yourself. His fingers were making your body react in ways it hadn't before, and your head began to get cloudy. You leaned your head back and slowly rocked your hips, getting lost in all the different sensations. You were so lost that a new sensation startled you. Something wet and warm was now pressing against one of your nipples. It felt just as good as his fingers. Curious, you glanced down.</p><p>Mr. Freeman had leaned forward, using his tongue in place of one of his hands, though the other one was still circling and running over your nipple. You watched, fascinated as he circled and licked not only your nipple, but your entire breast. The visual was one of the most beautiful things you had ever seen.</p><p>Your breasts were rocking along with your hips when he finally took your nipple into his mouth entirely. Somehow, this was even more stimulating than his tongue and hands combined. His tongue kept working and his cheeks puckered in as he sucked on your nipple. You let out a loud moan, grinding your clit down against the head of his cock. You felt his moan more than you heard it, the vibration making your nipple even more sensitive. Your pussy was nearly dripping with the fluids leaking out of you, and when you rocked your hips again, his cock started pressing between your lower lips. He moaned and pulled back when he felt it.</p><p>"Hold on, y/n, you're wet enough to take me but there's no way in hell you're stretched enough yet." You whined as he forced you to lift your hips, but he quieted you by using his free hand to start to rub your clit. You moaned and settled down, allowing him to do whatever he needed to prepare you.</p><p>After rubbing your fluids around the outside of your pussy lips for a moment to lube you up, you felt Mr. Freeman slide two fingers into you, making you exhale roughly. You knew this feeling, and damn it was a good one. You've taken things bigger than just his two fingers in the past, but you were sure you had never had anything remotely close to his cock, so you didn't complain as he took his time stretching you. After a minute, he seemed to decide you weren't in any pain and were ready for a bigger stretch. As he scissored his fingers inside you, he spoke, "Tell me if this starts to hurt." You nodded and his head went back down to your breast, taking your nipple back inside his mouth as he slid the third finger into you. It was a bigger stretch, sure, but it wasn't too much to take. You breathed out shakily.</p><p>"That's good...it feels really really good..." You said softly. In response, he began thrusting his fingers as he sucked your nipple more intensely. You felt more of your slick lube the way for his fingers.</p><p>The two of you stayed that way for a little while, until you decided you wanted more. As he nipped your nipple, you began lifting and lowering your body, riding his fingers. You felt him scissor all three fingers inside of you, spreading you out as far as he could as he took his mouth off your breast. "Are you ready for this?" he asked softly. You nodded. "I need a verbal response, sweetheart." He prompted you.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm ready." You squeaked.</p><p>"I'm going to take it slowly, y/n. If it gets to be too much, you just tell me to stop or pause, okay?" You looked at him. In his eyes, you could see concern but behind that was lust, more intense than you thought it could be. You nodded and leaned down to capture his lips in a desperate kiss. You felt him adjust under you, his fingers leaving your body, making you feel empty. Then, you felt the blunt tip of his cock against your outer lips.</p><p>You gasped, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. He paused where he was and pulled back from your kiss, "Are you sure about this? You seem scared."</p><p>"I've just...I've never done this with another person before. I want this so bad, I'm just a little nervous about my first time." You explained yourself, looking down in shame as the butterflies ran rampant in your stomach.</p><p>His hand went under your chin, lifting it so you were forced to look him in the eyes. "It's okay to be nervous. Its your first time. You're going to be great, and I promise, I'll make this the best I can." You sniffed slightly and nodded, reassured slightly by his words. He pressed his forehead against yours. "Okay, I'm going to push in now, okay? Tell me if I'm too much for you." You nodded and hugged him close.</p><p>Once again, his blunt tip pressed against your lower lips. You clung to him tightly as he slowly began pushing inside. At first it wasn't so bad. Nothing you hadn't taken before, and all the preparation Mr. Freeman had put you through was paying off, you could tell. As he kept pushing though, you felt your muscles getting pushed further and further, working you open wider than anything you had ever experienced. You whimpered, fingers digging into his back. He paused, giving you time to adjust. After a moment, you breathed, "Okay, keep going."</p><p>He continued pushing and with a small pop, his head finally slid into place. You both let out a harsh breath, and you whined, already in love with how he felt inside of you. He didn't pause, using his momentum to slide you halfway down his cock before finally pausing. You shakily let out a breath you hadn't realized you were holding, lifting yourself slightly and lowering yourself back to where he had stopped. He let you explore this new feeling, being patient as he bit his lip, trying to hold himself back from absolutely ravishing you. Now wasn't the time for that. Not yet, anyway.</p><p>You lifted and dropped yourself a few more times until you felt completely comfortable and were even beginning to enjoy the feeling of him inside of you. You bounced yourself a bit faster and started lowering yourself further and further down his shaft. He let you adjust your own body to him now that you had surpassed the first hurdle, even seeming to enjoy sitting back and watching you ride his cock. Your tits bounced every time you did and you suddenly found yourself moaning more and more.</p><p>Every bounce took his cock deeper and deeper inside your pussy, stretching you in places you had never stretched yourself before. Eventually, you bottomed out, butt resting on his thighs, the entire length of his cock inside of you. You paused here, letting a loud, lewd moan slip from your lips. You panted, looking up at his face. His head was against the headboard, eyes shut, teeth biting into his lower lip. He was breathing heavily. "You okay?" you asked breathily.</p><p>"You're so goddamn tight." He gasped, fingers on your hips digging in, sure to leave a bruise tomorrow. "Fuck, its so hard to keep myself from flipping you over and fucking into you so hard all you can say is my name." His voice was strained and from deep inside you, you felt his cock twitch at the thought. You leaned forward and kissed his exposed Adam's Apple.</p><p>"Later." you promised him. He nodded and opened his eyes, looking at you, his pupils dilated and full of lust and desire. You lifted yourself again, riding him slowly, feeling every inch as it slid in and out of your tight heat. You found yourself moaning and whimpering nearly every bounce, picking up speed as your body grew accustomed to his impressive size. After a few more bounces, you were taking him so deep you could feel the head of his cock pressing against your cervix. That caused your hips to stutter and your legs to become weak. In the back of your head, you heard his moan mix with yours. You found the strength, moving your hips just to feel that sweet, amazing pressure inside you again.</p><p>You soon found yourself riding Mr. Freeman's cock so fast and hard that your tits were bouncing with every move you made. You were surprised your legs could keep up with what your body was demanding, but you could tell that this much exertion was going to leave them sore tomorrow. You found you didn't care in the slightest, the orgasm slowly building in your stomach overriding any and all protests that came from your joints. You were glad he was keeping his hands on your hips because without them you weren't sure how stable you would be. Your nails were digging into Mr. Freeman's shoulders and back. You knew that had to be painful but the only things that came out of his mouth were moans and curses and the occasional word of praise, which kept spurring you on.</p><p>Soon you were gasping for air, whining "I'm cumming, I'm gonna cum!" into Mr. Freeman's ear. His hands on your hips went from stabilizing you to guiding you as your body began to spasm. Right as your orgasm spilled over, you felt him thrust his hips up into yours right as you were dropping yourself down. The feeling made you scream in pleasure, your orgasm hitting you like a train as his cock pushed through your cervix and into your womb. He didn't lift your body as your body rode out your orgasm, sitting on his thighs as wave after wave of your orgasm rolled over you, your pussy milking at his cock for all it was worth. You felt him groan, his head resting on your shoulder.</p><p>After what felt like forever, the last waves of your orgasm rode out, and your body relaxed on his. You sighed happily and nuzzled the top of his head, breathing in his sweet scent. When you became more aware of your surroundings, however, you noticed that inside of you, his cock was still rock hard. He hadn't cum yet. You petted the top of his head as you heard his low voice.</p><p>"Ready for round 2?" he asked. His tone of voice made your pussy contract slightly in anticipation.</p><p>"As ready as I'll ever be." You giggled. He leaned back, lifting you off of him. You were confused but went along with him, whimpering softly at the empty feeling he left in your pussy as his cock slid out.</p><p>He then rolled over, setting you against the bed on your back, propped up against the pillows there. You got comfortable as he spread your legs and wrapped them around his hips, bringing your pussy back on level with his cock. You stayed how he positioned you, only adjusting to be more comfortable, and when you were settled he slid back inside your tight heat.</p><p>You moaned, this new position letting you fell his cock stretching you open better. His body pinning you to the mattress was also a turn on, as it restrained and restricted your movements slightly. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, one of your hands resting between his shoulder blades.</p><p>Slowly, he pulled out and pushed in, finding a steady rhythm to pound you with. The bed was creaking with his movements, and his hand was gripping the headboard in what you thought was just about a death grip. His cock seemed like it was specifically seeking out you g-spot with the accuracy in which he was able to hit it. Your breathing picked up along with your moaning as he used you to his pleasure. That factor combined with your sensitive pussy from your earlier orgasm made your orgasm start to build up faster. "I-I'm already getting close again..." You warned him.</p><p>"I can tell. Your pussy is flexing around me beautifully. I might not be able to last too much longer either..." he admitted, his eyes screwing up in concentration. You nodded, bucking your hips up into his. He moaned at that, hips stilling for a moment. "No, you cum first." He growled, thrusts speeding up. You keened as he leaned down in what didn't look like a very comfortable position to take your nipple in his mouth. You felt your orgasm roll over you again, legs tightening around his waist as your nails dug into his shoulder blades.</p><p>As you rode out your orgasm, you heard him curse and warn you that he was going to cum. "Do it please!" You nearly screamed at him, "Please cum for me, sir..." At your words, he let out a low moan and a thrust or two later, he pulled out, coating both of your stomachs in his cum. He milked himself with his hand  until it seemed he had no more to give, then he collapsed next to you.</p><p>You cuddled up to his side, nuzzling his flesh as he panted, recovering. You held him close for a while before you heard him finally speak, "I should clean us up before this gets too nasty." You let go of him and rolled onto your back, raising your hands to use them as a pillow as he crawled out of bed and  walked to his bathroom. He came back a few minutes later, wet rag in hand. He wiped down your stomach, then his, cleaning up the mess the two of you had made. You sighed contentedly as he tossed the wet rag onto his sink and laid back in bed next to you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got a request to continue the story so here I am.</p><p>Just a short, quick chapter for now, I'll be writing more over the next few weeks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That was amazing." You sighed, curling up to his side.  His arm wrapped around your shoulders, holding you close as he seemed to think for a moment.</p><p>"Yes it was. You've really never done that before?" He asked, finally looking over at you.</p><p>"No, never." You giggled, "Was I really that good?" He looked over at you, face reading pure disbelief.</p><p>"The way you rode my cock? Yes. You rode me like a professional or something; I lost count of how many times I nearly came." He laughed with you, turning back to the ceiling. You smiled, happy with your work, and nuzzled into his side.</p><p>"Does that mean I earned the right to use your first name now instead of always calling you Mr. Freeman?"</p><p>Your seemingly out of left field question made him laugh in surprise, his chest bouncing with the sound. When he was done, he said, "I suppose, but only in private. At school I'm still your teacher." You nodded and settled down again, smiling.</p><p>The two of you laid together in content silence, enjoying the company and the warmth of each others presence. The afterglow of your two orgasms was making you nearly giddy and you couldn't imagine life being any better than this. After an indeterminate amount of time, you felt something land at the bottom of the bed. You shot up and looked. A black cat with what looked like a white mustache was standing at the end of the bed, staring at you. "Hello, Anubis!" You greeted the cat.</p><p>It stared at you, seemingly analyzing the new person in his territory. He seemed to think you weren't a threat and he walked up closer to you, sniffing your leg and moving up your body. When he reached your hips you giggled, his whiskers tickling your side. He seemed to find you to be safe so he settled down against your back, purring. You smiled and reached back blindly, allowing the cat to sniff your hand before giving him pets on the head. Mr. Freeman, Nick, reached over your body and joined you in petting his cat. "He seems to like you." He commented after a moment.</p><p>"Mhm. I hope he does, I love cats. And dogs. And all animals. Except spiders, those I can't stand." Your grimaced at the thought of the creepy crawlies. He smiled at you and reached up to pet your head before settling down again.</p><p>You both settled into a comfortable silence and it suddenly dawned on you how tired you were. A quick glance at the clock told you it was about 5 o'clock, just enough time for a quick nap. You closed your eyes and with the warm body in front of you and the little purring space heater behind you pressed into your back you quickly fell asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>You woke up alone, both of your cuddle buddies gone. You sat up and glanced at the clock. You had only been asleep for about an hour, so you rubbed the rest of the sleep from your eyes and stood up. You didn't bother putting on clothes, you just walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, following the scent of food. You found Nick in the kitchen cooking dinner. He was just as naked as you were minus the apron that protected the front of his body from the chicken that was cooking in a pan, sending small drops of boiling grease flying.</p><p>Cerberus noticed you and immediately trotted over from where he had been stationed at Nick's side to get pets. Nick noticed the sudden loss of his cooking partner and looked over at you, smiling as you knelt and pet his dog.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N, sorry I left you. I thought I'd get dinner started before you woke up and go back up before you even knew I was gone. Anubis just followed me out." He seemed sheepish in his apology and you smiled up at him while scratching under Cerberus's chin.</p><p>"It's fine. I figured you had a good reason." You found yourself staring at his body, giggling softly at the image of Nick naked in an apron. Cute in a strange way.</p><p>"I'll be finished with prepping in a moment, then all I need to do is combine all the ingredients and shove it in the oven for awhile." He explained, turning back to the chicken. You glanced at the other ingredients: peas, cheese, hash browns, egg noodles, all the things needed for a casserole. You smiled, content with what it looked like your meal would be.</p><p>After a few minutes of kneeling, you decided to go ahead and sit on the floor instead, and Cerberus took the opportunity to drape the upper part of his body over your lap. You smiled and continued petting him as Nick finished cooking.</p><p>You watched his body move, the muscles in his shoulders and back flexing and contracting with his movements as he filled a glass pan with the casserole and mixed it all together. The sight was interesting to you, as you had never seen a man naked in real life before. He bent over and placed the casserole dish in the oven and closed it, turning around to find you staring. He smiled and chuckled, face slightly flushing from the attention. You met his gaze easily without feeling nervous or shy. This body was yours now and you wanted to look at it all day long.</p><p>You patted Cerberus on the butt and he got up, going to the oven and laying about a foot away from it as if he was its guard as you stood up. Nick's eyes raked down your body, pausing when he saw the pink marks and bruises your play session had left all over your body. You resisted the urge to cover your body.</p><p>Mr. Freeman stepped forward and pulled you into an embrace, pressing your body to his so you could feel every contour of his body against yours. You tilted your head up and pressed your lips to his, starting a heated kiss. You found courage and started pressing him back until he was leaning against the counter, his hands pressed into the small of your back. You hiked your leg up to his hip and ground against the bulge you felt through the apron.</p><p>He let you control the situation for a bit until your nails scratched down his sides. He growled then, grabbing your hips and swinging you around, switching your positions so you were now the one against the counter. He took control, pinning you there between his arms and pressing you against the counter until the it dug into your back. You whimpered and broke the kiss, leaning your head back and exposing your neck as you caught your breath. His lips moved down to take advantage of your exposed neck, kissing and nipping, not hard enough to leave a mark, just hard enough to make you squirm.</p><p>Your leg, still wrapped around his hip, twitched with the feeling, and suddenly his hand was there, holding your leg up. Suddenly he pulled off your neck to growl in your ear, "Move the other leg up too."  You obeyed, leaning your back against the counter to give yourself the leverage to wrap your other leg around his hips. With the second leg around his hips, he ground his erection against your core. You were basically sitting on the counter by this point.</p><p>You both paused, looking into each others eyes as you both panted. You smiled and ground yourself against him. He reached behind himself and untied the apron, pulling it off his head and letting it fall to the ground before resuming, leaning forward and kissing you. You melted against him and let him mold you to his body.</p><p>You felt his cock position close to your pussy and your whimpered, your nails scratching his shoulders. "Please..." You begged softly.</p><p>He let out a low moan at your pleading and nodded, taking his cock into his hand and pressing it against your hole. Your grabbed his shoulders as you felt him slide into you. His cock stretched your pussy out again, but it wasn't as bad as the first time since you had already been stretched out once today. It was so much easier taking him this time and you let out a high pitched moan and let your head fall back as his cock pushed you open. There was no pain, and you let your tongue hang out of your mouth slightly. You heard Nick moan as he began moving, thrusting into you with powerful strokes. His cock felt like it was carving your pussy into its shape and you distantly heard yourself letting out small whines and moans with every punch of his hips.</p><p>You knew this time you wouldn't last long, so you bit your lip and tried tightening the muscles in your pussy. You heard him gasp and took that as a good sign and did it again. His rhythm stuttered. You smiled and he growled, but when you tightened again his growl trailed off into a small groan. He started his rhythm again and you kept periodically tightening yourself on his cock but the only reaction he had to it after awhile were harsh breaths and soft moans. You felt your orgasm build in your stomach and you opened your mouth to let him know, but before you could get the words out, it suddenly spilled over, leaving you instead loudly moaning out your pleasure. This time, Nick didn't stop, he fucked you through it and as your orgasm began to subside you felt his cock pulse and your pussy was suddenly filled with the warmness of his cum.</p><p>You both stayed locked in each others embrace, panting until the timer on the oven went off. You both jumped, startled and having forgotten about the casserole in the midst of love making. He smiled apologetically and untangled himself from you, stepping back and grabbing an oven mitt to take out the casserole. You stayed up on the counter and watched, leaving your legs spread.</p><p>When the casserole was sitting on the counter to cool and the oven was turned off, he finally turned back to you, smiling and flushing slightly at the sight of you and your spread legs. He came over and picked you up off the counter while you squealed in protest. He carried you into his living room and at, bringing you back onto his lap. You shoved at him lightly.</p><p>He smiled and flipped on the TV. You had never seen Mr. Freeman so relaxed, he was always so uptight and strict at school. He looked down at you and smiled, having flipped to a random movie channel. You rested your head against his neck and sighed contentedly.</p><p>You must have dosed off slightly because the next thing you knew, Nick was gently shaking you awake.</p><p>"Dinner is ready." He told you softly. You stretched and yawned, feeling a dull ache in your muscles. He helped you stand up and lead you into the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dinner and Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just something quick for you guys while I write the next sex scene.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Dinner is ready." He told you softly. You stretched and yawned, feeling a dull ache in your muscles. He helped you stand up and lead you into the kitchen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was lovely and you found you liked the casserole a lot. You'd even hazard to say that it was one of the best ones you've ever had. Cerberus stayed by your feet the entire time you were eating, waiting for some morsels to fall to the ground so he could snatch them up like a shark, ignoring his well stocked food bowl not 2 feet away. Anubis, similarly, was lying on the counter, watching the both of you eat; and you even got your first glimpse of Sekhmet who joined Anubis for a short while before trotting off to her own food bowl.</p><p>You helped Nick clean up afterward, packing up the leftovers, wiping down the counter and the oven, cleaning the dirty dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. When the two of you were done, Nick lead you into the living room and the two of you snuggled up on the couch, you draped across his lap, him holding you close while stroking your hair. You sighed, content. You found that, with your nap earlier, you weren't very tired, so you chose to pay attention to the TV, which Mr. Freeman turned to Shark Week upon your request.</p><p>You were halfway through the second show when you heard a soft mew. You glanced down. Sekhmet was looking up at you, curiously tilting her head to one side. Her brown tabby fur shone in the soft light of the room. You assumed she cared about her own hygiene and appearance. You patted your stomach in invitation and she crouched down and jumped up onto you, landing as soft as a feather. You held your hand out to her but she cringed away from it, so you set your arm back down, not wanting to scare off your new friend. She settled down, folding her paws underneath her body and lying down on your bare tummy.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry. Sekhmet prefers to cuddle but she doesn't like to be pet." Nick spoke up. You glanced up at him and smiled. "That's okay! Some kitties just don't like hands. I can respect that." Nick smiled and ruffled your hair softly. You giggled out a protest, but you really didn't care,  your hair had already gotten messed up beyond repair back when you sucked him off so it didn't matter really. He smoothed it out anyway when he went back to stroking your hair.</p><p>***</p><p>The TV continued to drone on in the background but you found you were no longer paying attention. Nick had fallen asleep a little bit ago, head leaning back on the couch and you were fascinated. Even seeing him relaxed out of the school was nothing compared to how peaceful he looked in this moment. It was almost hypnotic. Sekhmet was less impressed and had jumped down not too long after he had drifted off, when his hand had fallen from the couch back and on to the cushion not too far from her.</p><p>Your joints were beginning to ache from staying in this position for so long but you didn't want to disturb the sleeping man. You stretched your arms and legs out as best you could but it barely helped. When you shifted though, it alerted Nick and you heard him groan as he began to open his eyes. You watched him blink and rub his eyes for a moment before stretching. After he was done, he finally noticed you looking up at him and he smiled, running his hand down his face before resting it on your forehead.</p><p>"Sorry for falling asleep, babygirl." He said, his voice rough and full of sleep. You smiled.</p><p>"It's okay, I fell asleep on you earlier." You shrugged and sat up, stretching our your stiff body. You moaned as your muscles released and looked back, catching Nick staring at you. He didn't hide that he'd been watching, to the contrary, he reached forward and grabbed your hips with a smirk on his face, leaning forward and pushing your hair off of your shoulder to press a kiss to the skin there. You sighed and leaned into his touch for a moment but stood up when he was done. He let his hands drop away from your body and looked up at you, confusion written across his face.</p><p>"We're really messy, we should probably take showers." You explained, crossing your arms over your chest feeling a little self conscious. You'd been feeling dirty since he had cum on your stomach, even though he had wiped it up. He smirked and snaked his arms around your waist, pulling you back down on the couch so you were straddling him. You gasped and yelped indignantly but you stopped when he leaned forward and began kissing your collarbones and shoulders. You whimpered and felt his smirk against your skin.</p><p>"Are you sure you wouldn't rather get more messy with me, kitten?" He purred against you, making you shudder as his lips moved from your collarbones up to your neck.</p><p>"I-I-I...I think...we..." You found you couldn't finish your response, getting caught up and distracted with the eroticism of the moment.</p><p>He chuckled at your inability to respond and took it as his permission to move forward, his hands moving down from your hips around to your ass, grabbing the flesh, massaging and groping. You whimpered and leaned your head against his shoulder.</p><p>You heard him groan and felt his erection growing between the two of you. From your position you could watch in fascination as his cock got harder and harder, standing up on its own. As you watched, you managed to clear your head and catch your breath enough to pull back from his touch. He watched you, lust in his eyes, to see what you would do next.</p><p>"I really do think we need to shower soon..." You said shyly, avoiding looking at any part of him that might distract you from what you felt you needed. You really did feel crusty and dirty. He didn't respond, so you chanced a glance down at him. He was smiling softly up at you.</p><p>"Alright, we don't have to do any more tonight. You're probably too sore. You know, you could tell me that instead of finding excuses, right?" Nick met your gaze and you found yourself blushing a his words, even if he was wrong.</p><p>"No, I'm not too sore I just feel super crusty and dirty and I want to clean off," you paused, biting your lip, "actually, how about a compromise. Instead of two showers, we take one. Together."</p><p>Nick seemed surprised by your offer, but a devilish smile bloomed on his face as he considered it. His grip on your hips tightened slightly. "That works well for me. I should warn you though, shower sex can get complicated."</p><p>"I trust you, we can figure it out." You gave him a similar evil smile and reached down with your hand to stroke his cock once before standing up, leaving him down on the couch. He made an undignified noise and gave you a half-hearted glare. "Tease." He reprimanded.</p><p>"You know it." You teased, turning and jogging out of the room and up the stairs to the master bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>